<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Small Pains by ivanthesilent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861839">Not So Small Pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent'>ivanthesilent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is trans, Fluff, He/They Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, i just think its neat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream visits Fundy late at night and finds him in a good amount of discomfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Small Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>time to project onto trans!fundy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream lifted himself up on the windows, hanging onto the edge as best he could. It was late so they couldn’t get caught by Fundy’s family. He would do this a lot though, so it was pretty easy even without the benefit of the dark. At least no one was awake to find them, the last time that happened was the reason they had to sneak into Fundy’s house. </p><p>Fundy’s family was nice, they just didn’t like Dream. Dream’s father was never one to get along with Fundy’s, not to mention that the blonde’s little brother liked hanging out with Wilbur’s smaller sibling. Fundy didn’t mind Dream though, he didn’t mind him so much that they eventually started dating. </p><p>No one would call it a secret, it was well known that they were together, it was just that their families didn’t like it. Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but their meetings were. Schlatt wouldn’t let Dream leave the house after dark, his only hope being Puffy, his aunt who felt like a second parent to him. Puffy was fine with Fundy, she was actually happy that Dream found someone to love.</p><p>Fundy didn’t really have many people in his family to help him, most people either not caring about the situation or just hating Dream’s guts. So Dream just visited Fundy in his house, spending his nights with him where they could do whatever they wanted, whether that be just cuddling or other stuff. </p><p>The other stuff was kinda limited though, since Fundy wasn’t fully physically male yet. Dream didn’t mind, he let Fundy do what made him comfortable when it came to that. Even if it wasn’t related to nights like those, they just let Fundy take the lead most of the time. He trusted him a lot, which was mostly unheard of when people talked about the blonde. </p><p>Fundy was laying down when Dream looked at him through the glass, he didn’t look asleep though, they could see movements from under his sheets. Fundy was faced away from him, curled up in a ball, his ears back while his tail was hidden beneath the blankets. Dream got concerned looking at him. He opened his boyfriend’s window as he started to slip inside his room. After closing the window behind him, he walked over to the bed silently.</p><p>Dream always liked his room. The nice thing about having to be the one sneaking in houses was that he could see Fundy’s room. He was always a fan of coding and computer stuff, but he also liked steampunk themed stuff. The fox stuff was an added bonus, and Dream counted Fundy himself as the stuff. </p><p>Fundy seemed to notice Dream come in, shifting around more. It became more apparent that he was clutching his stomach. Dream climbed on his bed behind him, going to check on him. Fundy looked up at them, giving a soft smile before going back into a curled up form in what seemed like pain. Dream hovered over him as they tried holding their boyfriend, which Fundy liked. </p><p>“Fundy? Are you okay?” Dream asked. Fundy cut him off as he tried putting the two of them in different positions, each ending in a small whine from him as he moved to the next. Dream just let him do what he wanted as they waited for him. Eventually Fundy just got on top of Dream as he just curled up on top of him. Dream wrapped their arms around his neck as they placed small kisses on his head, voice quiet as they spoke to him, “You good?”</p><p>“Cramps,” Fundy mumbled. Dream looked at him confused. Fundy sighed as he reluctantly explained, “My period started.”</p><p>“Oh. I guess this is just what happens right?” Dream nervously asked. He really didn’t know about it that well, so he didn’t know how he could help his poor boyfriend. Fundy nodded silently, going to rest his head on Dream’s.</p><p>“It’ll go away after a while, but for now, I’m in unbearable pain,” Fundy groaned, giving a small laugh at the end. Dream breathed out their own laugh as they held onto him, “Just stay here with me for now.”</p><p>“I was never planning on leaving,” Dream mumbled. Fundy smiled as he laid on his partner. The pain didn’t go away fully, but it was a bit subsided enough to ignore. At least he had Dream to distract him, letting him tangle his legs with his and gently claw at his back when the pain got too much, “Are you wearing your binder?”</p><p>“... No,” Fundy lied. He regretted telling Dream about how to use binders safely. He had just gotten bored and started talking, he didn’t expect him to remember it and use it on him. Dream slid their hands under Fundy’s shirt, laughing as they felt the familiar texture. </p><p>“Take it off, you’re the one that told me it’s unsafe,” Dream mumbled. Fundy groaned as he went to do what Dream said, he stopped when his stomach started hurting again, going back to clawing at him. Dream helped him, taking off his shirt before they attempted to take off his binder. Fundy laughed as he watched Dream struggle with it a bit, the pain ignored a bit again. </p><p>“I hate how you actually care about me,” Fundy sighed as he felt Dream take off the binder. Dream only gave a laugh while they put Fundy’s shirt back on him. He went back to the position from before, though it felt a bit different without the previously flat chest. Dream didn’t make a big deal out of it though, which put Fundy at ease.</p><p>“I love how I care about you. It’s nice,” Dream said. Fundy laughed as he stayed curled up on his partner. Dream smiled as they felt Fundy’s tail hit their legs over and over again, hearing a soft purr from him. </p><p>Fundy wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, so he just stayed awake as he sunk into Dream’s soft embrace. He noticed Dream wasn’t doing too well at staying conscious, a smile accompanying that thought. He was fine with them falling asleep, just as long as he had them in the first place. Fundy looked over to the clock on his wall. It was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took so long to finish this my period actually ended before I was done</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>